


Yes, Commander

by Sexxica



Category: Sam and Fuzzy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Character In Command, Hand Jobs, Masochism, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Power Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Dev could join up with the Ninja Mafia, she had to face Commander Gertrude Dupont's intense initiation.  Neither realized they would enjoy it quite so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wanted to write unconnected to my other Sam and Fuzzy stuff. It starts in medias res, nearing the end of the evening.

Gert smirked sitting up on her desk, her arms crossed across her chest, surveying the tableau she had so lovingly crafted in front of her. Her initiates were doing well, and Devahi was splayed and near breaking on top of the table in her office. The four men had already had her in so many ways it was clear that her sweaty, trembling, and leaking body was near collapse. This was by far the best use Gert had ever made of that conference table she thought smugly. 

Gert hopped down from her perch, pushing the initiate currently occupying Dev’s mouth aside. He climbed off the table to watch the others, slowly stroking his hard cock and knowing not to do anything more until his Commander gave him express permission. Gert loomed over Dev, leaning on the edge of the table as she gazed down at the younger woman’s face. She could see herself reflected in Dev’s blown pupils and bent down to place a hard, inverted kiss on her wet, red mouth. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Gert smiled down, one eyebrow raised. She took in the view of Dev, flat on her back, stripped naked and slick with sweat, not all of it her own. One man was between her legs, thrusting enthusiastically and the two others were up kneeling on the table on either side of her making good use of her hands. All of her was engaged, busy, and Gert wasn’t surprised when the only response she got to her question was a whimpering moan.

“Hmm, you’ll have to do better than that for me.” Gert said, running her hand slowly across Dev’s collarbones, feeling the consuming heat of her skin. Gert was pleased with Dev’s performance so far, so with a glance she signalled all the men off the table, giving Dev a moment to breathe, something she hadn’t had since she stepped into Gert’s office. Dev squirmed and whined - the sudden loss of so much physical contact was overwhelming to her senses after so much time spent fully immersed.

“So?” Gert questioned, her hand wandering down between Dev’s breasts, the only grounding touch in a vacuum of sudden space. Dev blinked, licked her lips, swallowed, stalled. Gert was inwardly amused by Dev’s obvious denial. Her fingers wandered over to one of Dev’s nipples, already hard, and pinched, making Dev arch her back prettily and gasp, “Yes!”. “Yes, what?” Gert asked, twisting hard on Dev’s nipple. “Yes, Commander” Dev dutifully added, her voice almost a sob.

“Good girl” Gert cooed, bending down to give Dev another kiss on the mouth. Gert slipped her tongue into Dev’s mouth and was thrilled when Dev responded in kind. The air around them was charged electric and the four men shifted on their feet, anxious and more than ready. Gert pointed authoritatively to one of her favourites, giving him a small nod and with it her consent.

The man took his place at the opposite end of the table from Gert, immediately pushing Dev’s knees up and apart, her feet flat on the table. He ran his fingers down Dev’s wet slit, from her swollen and oversensitive clit right down to her puckered asshole. Dev moaned into Gert’s mouth while the men stood all around the table, flushed and left wanting. The man between Dev’s legs was slowly circling her hole with a lubed up finger, and Gert felt Dev tense under his touch.

Gert climbed up on the table, straddled Dev’s waist and planted her hands on either side of Dev’s head. “Relax” she breathed in Dev’s ear, having bent down to lick a strip up Dev’s neck that tasted of salt and desire. Dev let out a small moan and Gert chased it back down her throat with a firm kiss. The man took his opportunity to slowly insert his finger into Dev’s incredibly tight hole. He took his time while Gert distracted Dev with long, deep kisses and soon he was working three lube slicked fingers in and out of Dev, making her shiver and gasp.

Gert gave Dev one last, long kiss before picking out one of the initiates for herself. She reached a hand up and caressed his cheek, leading him back over to her desk. She sat him up on top of it, then climbed up herself, straddling him in reverse so that she could still see all the action. She simply said “Go ahead,” and the rest of the men eagerly went back to work on Dev. Gert watched as the one man slowly sunk his thick cock inside Dev’s prepared ass with a groan, and she matched his pace as she lowered herself onto her chosen companion.

Dev let out a strangled moan at the intrusion, but was quickly distracted away from the brief flash of pain with one man climbing up to straddle her chest, and another running a hand through her hair, urging her mouth open. After that was a blur of heat and hardness and blind, burning pleasure for Dev. 

Gert watched intently as one man slowly fucked Dev’s ass, holding her legs up and clearly holding himself back so as to not finish too soon and without permission to. Another was fondling Dev’s breasts, thumbs grazing her sensitive nipples as he slid his cock between their plush softness. The third was smoothly fucking her pink mouth, one hand in her hair, holding her head at just the right angle.

Gert was needy now, and she moved herself quickly up and down in her initiates lap, his cock filling her up and providing her with as much pleasure as the scene in front of her. Gert let out a low moan as the man beneath her rocked his hips up and hit just the right spot. Suddenly all eyes were on her and she gasped out “soon”, reassuring the men that they hadn’t been forgotten.

She was close, she hadn’t realized how close, but watching Dev filled up and used was terribly exciting and she had been remarkably pliant, remarkably obliging to all of Gert’s wishes. Dev was just the right mix of embarrassed innocence and thoroughly debauched slut at this point and Gert knew it was all her doing. She moaned again, moving her hips faster, harder, needing more as the movements of the men with Dev were starting to get desperate, sloppy, too close to the edge.

Ah there, there, there, Gert’s minded screamed out as she brought herself down hard, again and again, at just the right angle. She gasped, quickly shouting “now!” at everyone in the room. Seemingly all at once there was a rush of mutual release as an entire evening of built up tension reached its peak. Gert denied herself to watch as two of the men painted Dev’s breasts and lips with stripes of hot cum, while the third buried himself deep into Dev’s ass, grunting and moaning as he filled her up.

Gert let out a strangled yell as she finally came hard all around her initiates cock, her blood rushed through her all too quickly and she stopped breathing as every muscle in her body spasmed with her orgasm. She felt a corresponding wave move through the cock inside her as her companion gripped her hips and came inside her. 

Gert twitched slightly and finally breathed again. She watched Dev stretch herself out on the table, looking over at Gert with a small, bashful smile, and a contented sigh. Gert had to admit she was beautiful like that, thoroughly wrecked, filthy, and willing to come back for more.


End file.
